Always Again
by Arch Uzumaki
Summary: Selalu saja seperti ini, meskipun kita telah berpisah tetap saja aku pasti akan kembali padamu. lagi. lagi dan lagi. #4LOVESHOTS #Rainbow #Trapped #4


Naruto berlari mendrible bola melewati _kohai_ -nya yang sekarang sedang menjadi lawan mainnya dalam pertandingan basket latihan antara _Senpai_ melawan _Kohai_. Pertandingan yang selalu diadakan setiap tahunnya ini merupakan pertandingan yang special buatnya dan juga teman-temannya karena ini merupakan pertandingan terakhir dan juga perpisahannya bersama Tim Basket Konoha High School karena harus pensiun dari dunia basket SMA dan harus fokus untuk menghadapi ujian.

Naruto mengoperkan bolanya pada Sasuke yang langsung melakukan dunk membuat penonton perempuan berteriak histeris. Meskipun melawan _Kohai_ -nya tapi mereka tidak sekalipun mengendurkan permainannya, malahan mereka terlihat bermain lebih agresif dari biasanya. Itu semua agar _Kohai_ -nya bisa bermain dengan baik meskipun dalam keadaan tertekan.

Mata Naruto bergerak liar keseluruh bangku penonton, meskipun begitu ia tetap fokus menekan lawan dengan sesekali melakukan passing. Waktu pertandingan sudah hampir selesai namun ia masih belum menemukan apa yang dia cari. Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa ia tak datang?

Semua gerakan Naruto terhenti saat netranya bersibubruk dengan manik hijau yang juga menatap kearahnya. Naruto tersenyum membuat Konohamaru yang menjaganya menatapnya bingung. Melihat hal itu Naruto segera melepaskan diri dari penjagaan Konohamaru. Melihat ada kesempatan, Shikamaru yang berposisi sebagai _point guard_ memberikan _passing_ pada Naruto.

"Naruto. _Shoot_ "

Naruto melompat. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mendengarkan teriakan teman-temannya, matanya masih memandang direksi yang sama, memandang manik hijau itu dengan seluruh perasaannya. Bibirnya bergumam tanpa suara seraya melakukan _shooting three point_. Seluruh harapannya ia pertaruhkan pada tembakan terakhirnya itu.

 **Bless.**

"Yosha~"

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

© 2015

by Arch Uzumaki

AU. For **#4LOVESHOTS** **#** **Rainbow #Trapped** **#** **4**

 **Always Again**

.

.

.

.

Naruto meminum air yang ada ditangannya dengan cepat, membuat botol yang semula terisi penuh kini hanya tinggal sedikit. Naruto kemudian menyapukan pandangannya, melihat Kiba yang sedang mengejek Konohamaru iapun mendekati keduanya. Naruto tersenyum mengejek, dengan santainya ia menyiram kepala Konohamaru yang sedang terbaring kelelahan dengan sisa air yang ada ditangannya.

Konohamaru tentu saja langsungterbangun, ia memandang Naruto kesal. "Hei, apa-apaan ini _Senpai_?"

Senyum Naruto semakin melebar, ia menepuk dadanya sombong. "Tidak ada. Itu cuma buat menyadarkan orang bodoh yang bermimpi ingin mengalahkan _Shooter_ terbaik Nasional"

"Keh~, mana ada Shooter terbaik yang gagal melakuakan _Shooting_ hanya karena galau tidak bisa menembak perempuan yang ia suka"

Semua yang berada disana terawa mendengar ucapan spontan Konohamaru, Naruto sebisa mungkin menahan eksperesi wajahnya agar tidak berubah. "Naruto- _senpai_ mungkin 'sedikit' hebat dalam menembak _three point_ tapi dalam urusan menembak wanita Senpai sangat payah"

"Hei, bocah yang tak pernah pacaran sebaiknya diam saja" Naruto balik mengejek, berusaha agar ia tidak terpojok oleh hinaan _Kohai_ tak tau sopan santun didepannya itu. "Benar. Orang sepertimu mana mungkin dapat seorang pacar, yang ada malah mereka lari ketakutan melihat wajah jelekmu itu"

Konohamaru berdecak kesal. "Keh~, meskipun aku tidak pernah berpacaran tapi aku masih memiliki pikiran yang waras. Setidaknya aku tidak akan pernah menembak wanita dengan cara meminta wanita yang aku cintai memberiku _passing_ dan membiarkanku melakukan _shooting three point_ sebagai tanda setuju dan membuang bola jauh-jauh sebagai tanda penolakan. Itu sungguh sangat NORAK. Aku yakin Naruto- _senpai_ akan melakukan hal yang hampir sama saat menembak seseorang lagi"

"Bwahahaha"

Semuanya tertawa terbahak, bahkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang biasanya tenang dan cuek tertawa sangat keras, membuang seluruh harga dirinya. Cukup sudah, itu sebuah pukulan telak. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, wajah sudah sangat memerah. "Konohamaru sialan"

Naruto yang semula duduk dengan cepat ia berdiri, bersiap memberikan pelajaran padan bocah tak tau sopan santun itu. Merasa nyawanya terancam Konohamaru-pun berlari kabur dari amukan _senpai_ -nya yang satu ini sehingga terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran keduannya. "Awas kau _kuso-saru_ "

.

.

.

00000000

.

.

.

Naruto berhenti, napas terlihat memburu usai berlari tadi, juga tangannya ia letakan pada lututnya mencoba mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal setelah gagal mengejar Konohamaru. Bocah sialan itu, ia tidak menyangka Konohamaru masih bisa berlari secepat itu setelah kelelahan sehabis bertanding. Naruto hanya bisa meruntuki dirinya sendiri, hancur sudah harga dirinya. Setelah semua ini ia hanya bisa berharap tidak ada yang sadar akan perbuatannya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memperhatikan sekeliling. Rupanya ia sudah berlari sampai lapangan basket _outdoor_. Naruto berjalan sempoyongan menuju keran air yang ada didekat lapangan. Dengan cepat ia membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas karena berlari, marah dan juga malu disaat bersamaan.

"Hai, Naruto"

 **Duakk**.

Naruto meringis menahan sakit pada bagian kepalanya yang beradu dengan keran air. Dengan cepat ia menoleh menatap Sakura yang sudah ada didepannya. "Eh? Sakura- _chan_ "

Melihat Naruto yang terbentur keran air dengan refleks Sakura dengan cepat mendekat dan mengusap kepala Naruto sebentar kemudain ia melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau seperti mendengar suara hantu saja"

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa kok Sakura- _chan_. Habisnya kau mengagetkanku sih dengan tiba-tiba muncul begitu"

Sakura menghela napasnya, ia kemudian memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya. "Terus kenapa kau tadi teriak-teriak sambil mengejar Konohamaru sih Naruto? Untung saja ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, jadi sekolah sudah sepi, kalau tidak kau bisa dianggap gila Naruto"

Naruto merengut mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Hei, itukan karena Konohamaru yang_" Naruto terdiam, dalam hati ia meruntuki mulutnya yang hampir saja keceplosan. Tidak lucukan jika ia mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa Konohamaru mengejeknya norak saat ia menembaknya dulu? Mau ditaruh dimana nanti mukanya.

Sakura tanpa sadar menggangkat sebelah alisnya saat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, ia lalu memandangan Naruto dengan tatapan menuntut membuat Naruto terlihat gugup. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok Sakura-chan. Aku hanya iseng, hehe"

Sakura semakin memicingkan matanya namun sesaat kemudian ia menyerah melihat Naruto tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya padanya. Sakura memijit keningnya, ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju gerbang.

Melihat Sakura yang berjalan meinggalkannya dengan cepat Naruto menyusulnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura- _chan_?"

"Tentu saja pulang Naruto. Urusanku disekolah sudah selesai."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kalau begitu tunggu aku sebentar Sakura- _chan_ " tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura dengan cepat Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sakura membuat Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu digerbang" teriak Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi Sakura- _chan_? Keren kan"

Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia memandang Naruto tak percaya. Sejak kapan Naruto jadi senarsis ini? Oh ia lupa, dulu juga Naruto kadang bisa jadi sangat narsis. Bukan, bukan narsis tapi tidak tau malu. "Sama sekali tidak Naruto"

"Jangan bohong Sakura- _chan_. Kau pasti terpesona padaku kan?" Sakura memutar manik hijaunya bosan. Tuh kan, tidak tau malu.

"Aku pasti terlihat sangat keren saat melakukan _three point_ kan Sakura- _chan_. Buktinya banyak yang berteriak saat aku melakukan _shooting_ "

"Tidak lebih keras saat Sasuke melakukan _dunk_ "

"Sakura- _chan_ ~, jangan membandingkan aku dengan Sasuke. Sasuke bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan denganku" ucap Naruto dengat tingkat kepedean yang membuat orang disbelahnya pusing harus merespon seperti apa.

"…"

"Hei, berhubung aku sudah mencetak banyak point, jadi sesuai perjanjian kau harus mengajariku Matematika sampai selesai ujian ok?"

"Hei, perjanjian bukan seperti tiu Baka" Sakura memprotes, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Naruto tertawa melihatnya.

"Ayolah Sakura- _chan_ , kau tau kan kalau aku tidak terlalu bisa Matematika. Karena kau pintar dalam Matematika kau harus mengajariku Sakura- _chan_. Sebentar lagi kan mau ujian, kali ini aku tidak mau nilaiku buruk lagi"

Sakura tersenyum sesaat mendengar perkataan Naruto, namun sedetik kemudian ia meleletkan lidahnya pada Naruto_ mengejek. "Tidak mau_ Uweee"

Naruto merengut. "Kenapa tidak mau sih, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Kau itu susah diajari Naruto. Kau kan _baka_ "

"Ayolah Sakura- _chan_ , kaulah satu-satunya harapanku"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Naruto yang memohon padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak minta diajari Shikamaru atau Sasuke? Mereka kan juga pintar"

"Shikamaru tidak bisa mengajari seseorang Sakura- _chan_ , ia pasti langsung tertidur sesaat setelah mulai mengajar dan Sasuke tidak pernah mau saat aku memintanya untuk mengajariku, dasar panta ayam pelit"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang kau puas Naruto?"

"Yey~"

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat reaksi berlebihan Naruto. Aneh memang, tapi sungguh, ia sangat merindukan tinggkah berlebihannya itu. Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana ia dan Naruto terasa sangat dekat seakan tidak ada batasan yang menghalangi keduanya.

"sekarang Naruto yang dulu sudah kembali" Naruto tertegun sesaat, namun kemudian sebuah senyum segera terlukis dibibirnya semakin lebar dan lebar hingga menjadi sebuah cengiran khasnya.

Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura pelan membuat gadis itu cemberut tapi tetap membiarkan tangan itu dikepalanya. "Sakura- _chan_ juga sudah kembali ke-Sakura yang dulu. Gadis _tsundere_ dengan tenaga monster, hehhe" Sakura menyikut Naruto membuat Naruto tertawa keras.

Kami- _sama_ , bisakah semuanya tetap seperti ini?

.

.

.

0000000

.

.

.

Saat ini bersama ketiga temannya Sakura tengah berada didalam ruang klub sastra. Saat ini ruangan klub Sastra cukup sepi karena para pengurus klub kini tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka masing-masing, hanya tersisa Sakura dan teman-temannya yang tengah mekan bento yang mereka bawa diari rumah. Sakura dengan tenang memakan bento-nya berusaha tak mengacuhkan tiga pasang mata yang terus menatap penasaran kearanya.

"Ehm" Sakura menoleh malas saat Ino, salah seorang sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut pirang itu berdehem pelan mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

" _Forehead_?" gadis bertubuh menggoda itu melanjutkan.

"Hm"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu bersama Naruto"

"Terus?"

"Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu?" ucap Karin dengan senyum menggoda yang disetujui dengan anggukan kedua temannya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandang bingung teman-temannya. "Sesuatu apa? Berhentilah bertanya, tidak ada yang terjadi diantara aku dan Naruto"

Senyum Ino semakin melebar. "Oh ya? Kalau tidak salah aku minggu lalu aku melihatmu bersama Naruto dibioskop loh_" Sakura terlihat sedikit kaget namun segera mengusai dirinya. "_itu tidak mungkin terjadi tanpa maksud tertentu. Kau pasti kencan dengan Naruto kan?" tebak Ino.

"Kami pergi nonton bukan berarti kami sedang kencan Ino- _pig_. Kami hanya teman biasa, bukankah kau dan Shikamaru juga sering nonton bareng kan? Jadi itu hal yang wajar" ucap Sakura santai.

"Hei" Ino hendak memprotes namun ia urung melakukannya. Ia menghela napasnya tidak menyangka Sakura bakal membalikan kata-katanya, maka iapun mengalah. "Ah sudahlah _forehead_. Kuharap kau segera melakukan sesuatu jika kau tidak ingin menyesal"

.

.

.

00000000

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam, ia terlihat menunduk menyembunyikan eskpresi wajahnya. Posisinya sekarang yang berada dipintu gerbang membuat banyak murid-murid yang menatap heran kearahnya. Tidak biasanya siswi cantik itu menunggu seseorang digerbang.

Sakura melamun, perkataan Ino tadi terus terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya. Seketika rasa sakit menjalar dihatinya saat mengingat Naruto yang terus menghindarinya. Ia tidak akan pernah mau mengalami hal seperti itu, itu sakit. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat sekarang, ia tiak ingin menyesal lagi.

Sakura terus menunggu. Menunggu, dan menunngu. Namun karena sang empu yang ditunggu tidak datang juga akhirnya ia mencarinya kedalam. Matanya bergerak liar kesagala arah. Sebuah senyum tercipta saat melihat Konohamaru yang tengah berjalan sendirian. Iapun berjalan mendekat bermaksud bertanya pada adik kelas yang pernah satu klub dengan Naruto. "Hei, Konohamaru. Apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Eh? Naruto- _senpai_ sedang berada digedung olahraga, katanya ia mau refreshing dengan bermain basket. Memangnya ada apa Sakura- _senpai_ "

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _kohai_ -nya itu Sakura berjalan menuju gudung olahraga. Langkah Sakura semakin cepat dan cepat sampai akhirnya ia berlari, berlari menuju takdirnya. Jantung Sakura semakin berpacu pada setiap langkah yang dia ambil. Bukan, bukan karena efek lari yang ia lakukan, ia tau itu dengan pasti. Ini karena kebahagiaanya yang semakin memuncak membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari baiasanya.

"Narutoo!"

Semua yang ada digedung olahraga menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumbe suara. Dapat mereka lihat seorang gadis tengah berlari kencang kearah mereka, tepatnya berlari menuju kearah pemuda pirang yang terlihat melongo tak percaya. "Eh? Bukannya itu Sakura- _chan_?"

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar saat Sakura sudah berdiri didepannya dengan bertumpu pada lututnya_ kelelahan. Naruto menatap khawatir kearah Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum lebar yang tepahat diwajah cantiknya. Naruto menyerngitkan alisnya bingung, tak paham dengan semua tindakan yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Dengan cepat Sakura mencuri bola basket yang ada ditangan Naruto. Ia berlari menuju ring dan segera saja memasukan bolanya pada ring tersebut.

 **Bless.**

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto!" teriak Sakura keras membuat semua yang ada disana terpaku tidak percaya kata ia terucap dari bibir Sakura Haruno.

"…"

Lama tidak mendapatkan respon membuat Sakura menoleh kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah terdiam menatapanya tak percaya. Wajahnya semakin memerah sekarang. Iapun memalingkan wajahnya. "Cepat jawab. _Baka_ " ucapnya antara malu dan kesal.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Naruto tersadar dari rasa kagetnya. Sebuah senyum dengan cepat tercipta diwajah dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil salah satu bola yang berada didekatnya. Ia mendrible sebentar kemudian ia melompat, melakukan sebuah _shooting_ indah yang masuk dengan sempurna.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura Haruno"

Naruto tertawa keras ia dengan santai berjalan kearah Sakura dan langsung memeluknya erat. Sangat erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Sakura membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah memearahnya pada dada bidang Naruto.

Apapun yang terjadi mulai saat ini ia tak akan pernah melepaska Sakura- _chan_ -nya.

 **Complete**

.

.

.

 **Omake :**

 **Ketiga pemuda bergaya rambut berbeda itu terdiam tak percaya melihat kejadian yang ada didepannya ini. Ketiganya terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan otak mereka pulih secara perlahan dari kemacetan total karena melihat kejadian absurd yang mereka lihat didepan mata kepala meraka sendiri.**

" **Ehm" salah satu diantara mereka berdehem pelan.**

" **Aku… tidak menanyangka akan melihat kejadian seperti ini" lanjut seoarang yang memiliki tato segitiga tebalik dikedua pipinya.**

" **Kau benar" jawab dua temannya.**


End file.
